The Beautiful Girl I Met
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: ¡Regresé! con un nuevo SerioxPilar, Serio es nuestro protagonista. Nota extra: ¡ANUNCIO CHICOS! en las notas e autora están los detalles jeje  :


¡Hola gente! ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo a ustedes sí. Hoy vengo con un nuevo fic de Combo Niños, de nuevo es SerioxPilar. En esta ocasión Serio será nuestro narrador, ya es adulto, 38 para ser exactos, y esta vez, todo sucede en Nueva Orleans, y nos hablará de su pasado, su amor por ella, y el dolor de su separación. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Como dato curioso, en mi galería hay un dibujo que hice hace tiempo ya, y que fue el que me inspiró a hacer este fanfic, se encuentra bajo el mismo título.

Dato extra: para aquellos que están siguiendo mi fanfic "A La Luz de la Oscuridad", ya lo terminé de redactar, así que pronto verán nuevos capítulos sobre él.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece, les pertenece a Jean-Jaques Lasarte, Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

**The Beautiful Girl I Met When I Was Young…**

Recuerdos… se vuelven algo tan maravilloso cuando crecemos, los malos nos hacen entender las lecciones de la vida, pero los buenos, nos traen gratas emociones, como el que hoy quiero compartirles a ustedes…

Vamos a remontarnos al pasado, unos, unos veintisiete años atrás, cuando yo solo tenía once…

Yo solía vivir en un lugar llamado El Barrio de los Sueños, en Nueva Orleans, era un barrio tranquilo, y casi nunca pasaba nada, todos eran amables, y se llevaban bien, sin duda un lugar muy especial para mí y todos quienes vivíamos ahí; yo solía pasar mis días jugando con mi mejor amigo Paco, a él le encantaba molestar a una niña de la escuela llamada Azul, con quien muchos años después se casó.

Para nosotros era una gran diversión el ir a jugar en el callejón de la calle de las tiendas, ahí jugábamos pelota, dibujábamos en las paredes con carbón, o solo cruzábamos la reja de madera para recostarnos en el pasto a ver las nubes, a veces ayudábamos en las tiendas por unas monedas, o solo nos dedicábamos a perseguirnos como locos, eran buenos tiempos aquellos, todo era tranquilo… Los días eran de escuela, y diversión, pero había ocasiones en que nos llegábamos a aburrir cuando las vacaciones llegaban y no teníamos oportunidad e ir a la playa con nuestras familias, aun así, éramos felices…

Una ocasión que Paco y yo jugábamos en la calle, vimos como en la casa de unos de nuestros vecinos que se habían mudado, metían muebles, cajas y otros objetos curiosos, así que decidimos quedarnos a observar la mudanza:

-Mira Serio, alguien se muda a la casa de los Bolinski, ¿quieres quedarte a ver cómo serán los nuevos vecinos?

-por qué no, de todos modos ya me estaba aburriendo de jugar a la pelota.

Dicho esto, nos sentamos en la escalera de mi casa, mientras veíamos la casa Bolinski que estaba al frente:

-¡Mira Paco! Cuantos muebles.

-sí, en verdad son bastantes. ¿qué crees que tengan esas cajas?

-Probablemente ropa, o libros.

-Mira esos muebles, seguramente quienes se mudarán serán unos ancianos.

-Muy probablemente… ¡mira, terminaron!... ¿quieres ir a preguntar por los nuevos vecinos?

-¡Seguro, vamos! -así fue que nos acercamos a los encargados de la mudanza, ya que nos habíamos percatado de que las personas que habitarían la casa no habían llegado aún.

-Disculpe señor, ¿sabe quiénes se mudarán?, ¿sabe cómo son?

-¡Son ancianos ¿verdad?

-¡Paco! -siempre tenía que reprenderlo por sus inapropiados comentarios.

-Lo sentimos niños, pero lo cierto es que nosotros no lo sabemos, nos enviaron de la oficina a recoger las cosas ya empacadas, las personas ya no estaban, solo estaba una sirvienta, y nuestras instrucciones eran que debíamos recoger los paquetes y muebles, traerlos a esta dirección, y regresar tan pronto termináramos. Que pasen buenos días pequeños.

-Igual ustedes.

Así nos quedamos con la duda, hasta la mañana siguiente, en que escuchamos un gran alboroto viniendo de la calle de enfrente, tan fuerte que nos hizo levantar:

-¿qué sucede? -tras frotarme los ojos, salí a la calle, aun frotando mis ojos, y acomodando mi camisa, ahí me encontré con Paco -¿Paco ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué el escándalo?

-Es que los nuevos vecinos llegaron, ¡y mira el auto que tienen!

-¡Cielos! Sí que es grande, y hasta conductor tienen.

Y fue entonces que la vi, bajando de aquel lujoso auto, con un vestido verde aguamarina de encaje y satén, con su elegante sombrero y guantecitos, una hermosa niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, parecía una muñequita de porcelana fina.

-… Wow… -tras ella salió un hombre ya grande, la niña, asustada de no conocer nada ni a nadie, se aferró a la pierna de aquél elegante hombre apenas este abandonó el auto, y con gran ternura, se escondía detrás de él, jalando un poco de la tela de su pantalón para poder cubrir su rostro.

-Hmhmhm, no te asustes, mi pequeña niña, no debes temer, ya que viviremos aquí desde ahora… -el hombre, que con gran cariño y cuidado le hablaba, se le acercó para tomarla entre sus brazos y poder cargarla -dime pequeña, ¿quieres tu muñeca?

La niña solo asentía con su cabeza mientras se sujetaba de aquel hombre, ruborizada, y algo asustada, aquella niñita observaba el interior de aquel elegante auto del que había salido.

-Edel, por favor, dele su muñeca.

-Sí señor. -Tal cual el hombre pidió a su doncella, ella sacó del auto una muñeca de cabello negro y vestido blanco de holanes con un listón en la cabeza, la acomodó un poco, y luego se la ofreció a aquella niña -Aquí tiene señorita, su muñeca ya está arreglada.

La niña solo tomo con sus manitas a su muñeca, y en brazos de aquel hombre, entraron a la casa, todos los vecinos se retiraban, Paco me avisaba que se iba a su casa para tomar desayuno, pero yo, yo no escuchaba nada, en mi mente solo estaba la imagen de aquella hermosa niña abrazando su muñeca, una hermosa niña que no podía esperar para conocer…

Pasaron dos semanas, y no veíamos al hombre, o a la niña salir de la casa, solo los dos sirvientes que llegaron con ellos salían a hacer las compras para ellos:

-Me pregunto si alguna vez la conoceremos.

-Serio, ¿hablas de la niña que se acaba de mudar?

-Sí, quisiera conocerla.

-Uhm, ¿por qué?, son personas extrañas, llevan dos semanas aquí, y no han salido para nada, los únicos que salen son los dos sirvientes que llegaron junto con ellos.

-Bueno Paco, parecen ser gente rica, quizás no tengan necesidad de salir a menos que sea necesario.

-Pues a decir verdad, aquella niña se me hizo un poco antipática, nadie la estaba molestando, y ya estaba a punto de llorar por nada.

-Estaba asustada, es normal que actuara así, además, recuerda como se pone tu hermana cada vez que tus padres tratan de sacarle una fotografía; creo que primero deberíamos tratar de conocerla antes de juzgarla.

-De acuerdo, por ti, la conoceré… ¿qué edad crees que tenga?

-Quizás sea de nuestra edad… ¿huh? -al momento de voltear mi vista hacia su ventana, la vi, por unos breves segundos, y al darse cuenta de que la observaba, se escondió tras las cortinas, su carita sonrosada como la mía me hizo desear aun más conocerla y poder hablar con ella.

-Serio, ¿te encuentras bien amigo?

-¿Heh? Ahm, sí, ¿por qué me lo preguntas Paco?

-Porque tienes la cara roja, ¿tienes calor o algo así?

-Ahm, no, bueno, sí, un poco, eso debe ser…

Con eso evadí a Paco mientras mi sonrojo disminuía, pero el resto de la tarde no pude mas que pensar en ella, estaba seguro de que me estaba mirando, así como yo la miraba a ella…

Un día en que por fin se les vio salir de paseo, algo ocurrió, que cambiaría mis días:

-¡AHH, MI SOMBRERO!

-¡Espere señorita, en seguida lo traeré!

Solo unos segundos entre los fallidos intentos del sirviente de atrapar el sombrero de la niña, y mi carrera para atraparlo antes de que este callera en un charco de lodo:

-¡LO ATRAPÉ! -así es, lo había atrapado, mi pretexto para poder acercarme a ella -ten…

Escondida tras de aquél hombre, ella salió lentamente y tomó su sombrero:

-… gracias…

-por nada.-Muchas gracias jovencito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Serio, señor.

-Un placer, joven Serio.

-Yo soy Pilar…

-… Hola Pilar…

Ambos tímidos, ambos sonrojados y sin mirarnos, pero aun así, hubo una conexión a primera vista…

Apenas ellos se fueron, yo corrí con Paco a contarle lo que había pasado, estaba emocionado: la voz más melódica que jamás se haya escuchado, los ojos más intensos que se puedan contemplar, y esa bella sonrisa, era sin duda la niña más hermosa que haya visto jamás:

-¡Vaya Serio! Parece ser que esa niña te gusta.

-Creo que sí, ella es muy bonita.

-Y creo que tú le gustas a ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ahí viene.

Solo tuve tiempo de voltear, y allí estaba ella, sonrojada, con un vestido color crema con detalles amarillos, y tenía una caja en sus manos, la cual extendió ante mí:

-Toma…

-¿Es para mí.. qué es?

-Son unas galletas, mi abuelo me ayudó a hacerlas, son para agradecerte lo de mi sombrero.

-… gra-¡gracias!

-No fue nada…

-¿Hmh? Hmh… Hola, soy Paco, amigo de Serio.

-Hola.

-Oye, Serio y yo vamos a ir a comprar algunos dulces y luego iremos al parque, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

-yo…

-Adelante pequeña, ve con ellos.

-Abuelo… ¡gracias!

Y fue así, que con ayuda de mi mejor amigo Paco, y la del señor Grinto, el abuelo de Pilar, comenzó una hermosa amistad…

Cada día íbamos los tres a jugar, y había ocasiones en que Paco nos dejaba solos, para poder estar juntos, íbamos a la escuela juntos, jugábamos en el parque, a veces yo iba a su casa como invitado, y a veces ella iba a la mía, en verano íbamos todos a la playa, en primavera ella gustaba de tocar el piano para nosotros, y con el tiempo, nosotros la acompañábamos haciendo amenas melodías, en otoño, la elegante ropa roja que usaba la hacía brillar tanto como las rojizas hojas de los árboles, y en invierno, el barrio entero temía a nuestras guerras con bolas de nieve…

Así fue como los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años, hasta que cumplimos dieciséis… y entonces me tuve que despedir de ella:

-¡¿Te marchas?

-Mi abuelo está muy enfermo, así que me enviará a vivir a un internado en Inglaterra hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y me busquen un prometido, esos eran los deseos de mis padres…

-… entonces, jamás te volveremos a ver…

-Mi abuelo dice que no hay otra opción, y que como no hay nada que me detenga aquí, y no hay nadie que pueda hacerse cargo de mi, debo irme…

-Entonces… supongo que esto es la despedida…

-Serio…

No pude prevenir lo que ocurrió en ese momento, la recatada señorita de alta sociedad que en ese momento estaba frente a mí, desapareció, dejando a una frágil jovencita que se arrojó a mis brazos para llorar sin control:

-¡No quiero irme! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí!

-… -y con todo y aquel dolor que en aquél momento invadía mi pecho… -Pilar, debes irte…

-…

-Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás: allá te podrán dar todas esas comodidades que tu abuelo te dio, aquí solo padecerás… además… si te quedas aquí, pasarás lo que yo pasé, cuando perdí a mis abuelos, nunca lograrás descansar tranquila, pero si te vas, podrás dar una distancia entre tú y este dolor, y entonces solo quedarán los recuerdos hermosos, te lo prometo…

-… Serio… -esta es la voz de alguien que lo presenció todo…

Tal cual fue dicho, no pude hacer más que despedirme de ella, de la niña que conocí cuando tenía once años, de la niña con la que crecí, y de la que me enamoré con cada latido de mi corazón, que ahora se despedazaba, porque jamás le pude decir lo que sentía por ella…

La tarde caía, el llamado del barco resonaba tan frio como la marcha fúnebre que escuché años atrás, recorriendo las calles de Nueva Orleans, anunciando que era el momento de decirle adiós:

-… Adiós Pilar, que tengas buen viaje…

-Promete que nos escribirás seguido ¿eh?

-Trataré Paco, gracias por venir…

-…

-… Serio

Apenas volteé a mirarla, me topé con las manos que sostenían aquella muñeca, ahora esas manos sujetaban mi rostro con delicadeza, mientras ella se acercaba lentamente a mí, y me besaba suavemente en los labios, por cinco breves segundos, logré sentir el suave tacto de aquellos labios que hasta ahora solo me habían sonreído, pero también me percaté de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas… solo la dejé besarme, solo la dejé marcharse… yo me quedé con aquella muñeca que le habían regalado sus padres, ella se quedó con la boina que mis abuelos me dieron a mi…

-Escuché su conversación del otro día sin querer. Fue noble de tu parte dejarla ir Serio…

-O quizás fue muy tonto…

-Lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por amor; siéntete orgullosos de ti mismo amigo, maduraste primero que todos nosotros…

-… No quiero olvidarme de ella… quisiera retroceder el tiempo, y no haber dejado que sucediera lo que pasó… -y fue entonces que conocí la gran sabiduría de mi eterno amigo y hermano…

-… entonces, no la olvides, no has de volverla lo único en tu vida, pero no por ello has de perderla: lucha amigo, LUCHA CON LAS FUERZAS QUE LA VIDA TE HA DADO, EMPLEA AHORA LO QUE HAS APRENDIDO DE TUS TRAGEDIAS, Y RECUPÉRALA, CONVIÉRTETE EN UN HOMBRE DIGNO DE ELLA … y cuando la vuelvas a encontrar, ámala tanto como lo has hecho hasta ahora, y entonces jamás deberás de volver a perderla…

Pero el consuelo de Paco, de poco sirvió, porque toda mi vida luche por ella, pero jampas la volví a ver… supe que había concluido el internado siendo una de las mejores aprendices que tuvieron, y que se casó son un caballero que posee una gran fortuna, pero que vive de forma modesta, para recordar lo valioso de la vida, y que ahora ella es muy feliz… pero siempre conservaré conmigo, la hermosa muñeca que me regaló, porque esta muñeca, es una exacta réplica de ella cuando era pequeña…

-… ¿aun la amas papi? -Serio se agacha a levantar a una pequeña y sentarla en su regazo.

-Aun la amo Frida, con cada parte de mi alma.

-¿Y siempre protegerás a su muñeca? -preguntaba un pequeño intrigado pero feliz de haber oído la primera respuesta.

-Con mi vida Víctor, con mi vida…

-¡SÍ! -ambos niños gritaban a coro felices por escuchar las palabras de su padre, un padre que les juró que hasta la muerte mantendría esa promesa…una promesa llena de bruma que se forma por el vapor de aquel barco que se preparaba para zarpar, bruma que oculta a dos enamorados que se hacen un solemne juramento:

-Esta muñeca, me la dieron mis padres cuando cumplí tres años, justo el día de mi cumpleaños, un mes después fallecieron, y desde entonces, cosas buenas me han sucedido por ella… quiero que la tengas, y que la protejas, hasta que yo regrese por ella…

-Pilar…

-Prométeme que la cuidarás como si fuera yo…

-La cuidaré con mi vida si es necesario, hasta que regreses por ella…

-Bueno niños, ¿a qué vienen esos gritos?

-¡Nada! Hahahaha.

-Bueno, pues esa nada se puede ir a dormir ya, ya es muy tarde, y mañana hay que madrugar para ir a la playa.

-¡SÍ MAMI! ¡Buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi!

-Buenas noches niños -responden ambos padres mientras ven a sus hijos ir a dormir.

-Creí que la habías puesto en el desván Serio.

-Ni hablar de eso, juré que la cuidaría siempre, y aun pienso cumplir esa promesa.

-Aw, espera, ¿les contaste esa historia de nuevo?

-A ellos les gusta.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué siempre se las cuentas inconclusa?

-Jamás inconclusa, ellos ya conocen el final, y lo reviven cada mañana al despertar y vernos aquí.

-Hmm, bien, ¿y qué te parece si recupero mi muñeca ahora, junto con ese apasionado beso que jamás les cuentas?

-Será un placer, Pilar.

Con estas palabras, un matrimonio se besa tan feliz y apasionadamente, como cuando tenían 25, y se pudieron reencontrar, lo que nos regresa al pasado, viendo a una hermosa mujer bajando de un barco, y corriendo a los brazos de su amado para besarlo apasionadamente y con anhelo, un atractivo joven de traje elegante y porte distinguido, quien aun atesora aquella muñeca, como si se tratara de la hermosa niña que conoció, cuando era un niño…

**FIN…**

¡HA! ¿Qué pensaron? "¡AKEMI LOS SEPARÓ, ES EL FIN!" Pues no hahaha, como dije, el fic se me vino a la cabeza por ese dibujo que hice, así que me dispuse a escribirlo, además, ya tenía mucho que no dibujaba ni escribía nada. Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews. Ciao!


End file.
